


Dancing on the beams of falling stars

by Milaley



Series: Like light on a windowsill [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Baking as a Coping Mechanism, Connor bakes cinnamon rolls, Connor likes to bake, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaley/pseuds/Milaley
Summary: Just because the Revolution is over, and Hank and Connor have been reunited, doesn't mean that everything is perfect and solved. Connor still tries to handle having emotions, Hank still tries to figure out how to move on after his son's death, they both still have to figure out what exactly this thing is that they have now and how to proceed from here on. All while the world tries to figure out what to do now that androids have free will. But at least they are not alone in all of that, at least they have each other.Glimpses into how Connor and Hank's relationship grows after the RevolutionSequel to "Your light to guide me home"





	1. Prologue: The morning after the night before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :) I'm supposed to study for the finals that'll start in one week but instead, I find myself writing yet another dbh fic. I guess this is what my life has come to...  
> there will be cute fluffy moments, a bit of police work (I am studying forensic science after all! (seriously, I'm like 6 months away from being a fully fledged forensic scientist. No way I would pass up an opportunity like that!)) and some hurt/comfort. Sumo is of course still the best dog!
> 
> Anyway, I'm not a native English speaker, I'm German. Also, I'm dyslexic so though everything is double and triple checked, there might be spelling/grammar mistakes. If you find any just tell me, I promise I won't bite :)

The sensation of waking up in someone else’s arms is something Hank’s no longer used to. It takes him a few seconds to fully remember who exactly is in his bed and what happened the night before but when it hits him, warmth spreads from his chest through his entire body. Connor. The android had followed him to bed last night, slipped under the covers and kissed him. Not that Hank is complaining, he had returned the kiss after all, and all the slow and mostly chaste kisses that had followed.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s not completely sure on where he stands with his feelings regarding Connor, but he knows that he doesn’t want to be without him. In just over a week he’s turned Hank's life upside down, wormed his way into Heart, a heart that Hank had so carefully closed off from everybody, too scared that if he once again would let someone, anyone in, it would only end in heartache, tears, and even more alcohol. And then Connor came crashing into his life, and into his heart just like he crashed through his kitchen window. Ignoring all barriers and locks and boundaries, carved out himself a space in Hank's heart and settled down. And now... now Hank knows that Connor leaving would be his final blow. That should Connor die or disappear he would play Russian roulette with a fully loaded revolver.

He's not sure if he can call what he feels Love just yet but it’s on its best way of getting there. All he knows that now that Connor is in his life he just wants him to stay.

So basically, the fact that Connor kissed him last night and that those are Connors arms currently wrapped around him is just fucking beautiful. Hank’s not sure if he really deserves it. He’s a middle-aged, angry and alcoholic bastard, way past his prime and still, somehow Connor sees something in him. He shouldn’t, he could find someone better, maybe a nice young woman or man to settle down with, maybe adopt a couple of kids, build a home, a family. But instead, Connor is here, his arms around Hank, gently petting his hair. Hank has denied himself so many things in the last years, believing he didn’t deserve them, but this… if he can have this, then maybe for once he’ll allow himself to be selfish.

 

“Your stress levels are elevated Hank, I know you’re awake” the Android murmurs rubbing small circles into Hanks back

“no, I’m not, shut up” Hank burrows deeper into Connors embrace.

A small kiss is pressed into his hair “you need to get up soon, or you’ll be late for work”

Hank freezes for a second and then decides to ask the question he’s not sure he wants to get answered: “why did you kiss me last night?”

He hands on this back still, Connor's voice is hesitant as is he's not quite done with figuring out that particular detail himself, “because I wanted to. I believe kissing is how humans express deep affection and… you make me feel like I am home Hank, when I am near you I feel warm and I don’t know how to describe it, but I feel like… like… like I cannot be close enough to you. I want to be close to you, want to be near you. I have come to like you in a deep and profound way and I do not wish to lose you.”

Hank swallows and tightens his arms around Connors lean frame “Good. That’s good… I… me too I guess”

“I’m glad,” the android says, Hank looks up from where his face had been pressed into Connor's shoulder for the past few minutes and the smile that Connor gifts him with is almost ridiculously bright “I am glad you feel the same”

Hank reaches up to gently cup Connor's cheek and pulls him into a gentle kiss. The android under him seems to melt at the contact blinking fast when they separate

“you ok there Con?”

Connor nods “Yes, it just seems like my systems are in need of recalibration I am currently receiving multiple processing errors” he frowns, the expression all too human and adds “emotions are complicated”

Hank chuckles weakly and burrows his face back into Connor's shoulder. Maybe if he’s sneaky he’ll be able to convince the Android to let him go back to sleep. But to no avail, it seems

“Hank come on, you need to get up and get to work,” his partner says, prodding his shoulder and Hank sighs

“it is way too early Connor”

“Hank it is 09:10 am.”

“way too early!”

Connor sighs, sitting up and dislodging the Lieutenant from his shoulder in the process “come on, I will make you coffee”

Hank looks up at the Android as he gets out of bed. The Band shirt has slipped down a bit, exposing his left shoulder and the clothes he’s wearing are rumpled from a night spent cuddling in bed, his hair is a mess and the light filtering through the blinds makes it glow almost like the parody of a halo. He’s beautiful Hank realizes.

Maybe he can allow himself to keep this. This thing, whatever it is that they now appear to have.

~~And later Connor will hand him a cup of fresh coffee and their hands will brush against each other just a bit longer than it’s normal and when he leaves the house he will kiss Connors cheek making the android laugh.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it so far :)


	2. Cinnamon with sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is bored, the ceiling is not helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the chapter that kind of inspired the entire sequel, I hope you have fun :)
> 
> Again if you find grammar/spelling mistakes just tell me :)

Connor is bored. The sensation is an entirely unpleasant one and as of late all too familiar. It’s been one month since the revolution and while androids have gained some protection under the law, as of crimes against them are now handled the same way as crimes against humans (at least in theory) and they can no longer be owned by a person or institution, they are still not permitted to work or own businesses or property or… well, basically the government has decided that androids are alive but has no idea what to do with that conclusion. Connor knows that Markus is currently working on that one, but it will take time.

So, Connor is bored. His highly advanced systems are mostly unchallenged and there is not much to do for him to change that. He is basically a walking and talking supercomputer with emotion and nothing to do. Not a good combination.

He already walked Sumo twice today, groomed the big dog and fed him and the Saint Bernard is currently deeply asleep so playing with him is out of the question. The kitchen is fully stocked so going to the stores is also not an option, the house is clean, his internal hard drives are well organized, and all his systems are checked and fully calibrated so doing yet another system check just to pass the time seems redundant so in his desperation Connor has taken to watching TV. It is mundane and often boring but sometimes he comes across a nice series or movie or an interesting documentation he gets hooked on. And it definitely is better than staring blankly ahead and getting lost in his own thoughts, because that… that never leads to anything good. So watching TV it is.

Currently, he’s watching some news channel, or more like flipping between multiple news channels. One channel shows a segment they’ve already shown one hour ago, the next channel has a segment about chickens of all things, Connor stays there for a few minutes before the feeling of being bored kicks in again and he switches to the next one where 4 few people are currently sitting around a round table discussing something. From the text located at the bottom of the screen that reads “Android rights talks still ongoing, Android leader Markus to meet the President on Friday” he deduces that it’s about the rights of his species.

“yes, but Tina, while I do agree with you that romantic relationships between humans and androids should not be illegal as long as all parts are consenting, I don’t think they should be allowed to marry!” a big man with short black hair says to the woman sitting on the other side of the table. Connor frowns and moves to sit on the front edge of the couch instead of lounging on it.

“wait! hold on, hold on!” another woman, this one is blond, says in a shrill tone “for that we have to assume that Androids can actually… you know, fall in love? I’m not trying to imply anything here but… love is such an innately human thing, I mean can a machine actually… you know feel love”

the white-haired older lady which Connor assumes is Tina (he doesn’t really feel like scanning their facial structures to check) frowns at her and says “with all respect Ann, but I think they have proven to be capable of all kinds of emotions, so why not add Love to the list”

“well they could be only simulating all those things, I’m still not completely convinced that…”

LED turning yellow for a second, Connor switches off the TV. He’s not really up for ‘bigoted bullshit’ as Hank would put it. Tina seemed to be an alright Human, but the rest of them not so much. Especially that blond woman. He sags back against the cushions and stares up at the ceiling. Who are they to tell him if he can feel or not, if he can love or not.

 

Can he?

 

Is this what he feels for Hank… Love? Connor frowns at the ceiling. It’s at the very least deep affection, but it’s more. Hank makes him happy. His presence or even his name makes him happy and he could stare at his face for hours. He DOES stare at his face for hours sometimes when Hanks asleep and Connor is lying next to him in bed and it never gets boring to look at him.

Funny, Connor thinks, he bets that if Hank where here right now, even if they wouldn’t do anything together, like if Hank would be in a chair across the room reading something, Connor would be content as long as he could look at him, watch him. He wouldn’t have the need to do anything else, he would not be bored.

Does that mean he can categorize the way he feels for Hank as love?

“Can I?” he asks the ceiling. The Ceiling doesn’t answer and Connor sighs.

There is a small stain just where the ceiling meets the wall, he squints, analyzing it and concludes that someone, probably Hank, had at one point squished a mosquito right there and never bothered to remove it. Maybe Connor will do so later, using soap and water should do the trick. It would be something to do…

But that still doesn’t help with his problem. What exactly is it that he’s feeling for Hank.

They live together, sleep in the same bed (or well Hank sleeps and Connor either watches him sleep or enters stasis mode), kiss, cuddle, sometimes talk for hours. He cooks for Hank even though the Lieutenant insists that Connor shouldn’t have to, but Connor likes taking care of Hank, the fact that this way he can at least sort of make sure that Hank eats a sufficient amount of vegetables is only a bonus. Hank has even cut back his alcohol intake for Connor's sake. He’s down to one or two, sometimes three beers a day. It could be better but Connor is still incredibly proud of his… his… yeah. What exactly are they anyway?

Partners? Lovers? Boyfriends?

Connor groans. Why are emotions so complicated!

 

He looks at the TV, switching it back on, this time some random channel that’s not the news.

It’s a baking show. The woman on the screen is currently brushing rolled out dough with what appears to be melted butter following it up with a mixture of cinnamon and sugar. Connor watches with fascination. Humans come up with so many different kinds of food, both healthy and unhealthy. From the picture alone Connor can deduce that the pastry she’s currently in the process of making is clearly on the unhealthier side of things. But then again it looks… delicious?

He watches as she rolls up the dough and cuts it into pieces, sprinkling it once more with sugar and brushing it with beaten egg before putting those pieces in the oven.

Cinnamon rolls.

Sometimes Connor regrets the fact that he can’t taste or eat like Humans can. They seem to enjoy it very much after all. Still, that doesn’t keep him from smelling things and watching Hank eat something he enjoys isn’t so bad either.

Connor bites his lip and looks over at the kitchen, deducing from his quick research on Cinnamon rolls, he should have all the ingredients needed to make them already available.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank comes home from work 2 hours later. Bone tired and sore. Due to his proximity to Connor and the fact that he worked on the deviance case before the revolution Fowler has decided that most cases concerning Androids will now land on his desk. Hank knows that Fowler knows that he secretly or well not so secretly discuses them with Connor as soon as he comes home. Hank suspects that he doesn’t have anything against that fact. He also suspects that Fowler plans to get Connor back onto the DPD as soon as new labor laws are in place.

The latest case concerns an AX400 Android named Lisa whose face had been bashed in with a Hammer, which kind of hammer is something they still need to find out, Hank hopes that Connor will be able to help and determine it from the photos he snapped with his phone down in the morgue. He suspects the suspect to be her former owner, but to prove that they will need the murder weapon.

Hank sighs and gets out of the car. All he wants to do right now is to fall down on the couch, maybe grab a cold beer and definitely hug Connor. Not necessarily in that order. Though cuddling with Connor on the couch also sounds like a good idea.

The moment he enters the house, Hank is hit by the smell of cinnamon, sugar, freshly baked goods and some other spice he can’t quite identify. It smells deliciously like cinnamon rolls and makes his mouth water.

“Connor?” he calls out as he enters the kitchen and promptly stops dead in his track.

The android is wearing the old Band shirt Hank had gifted him with a month ago, jeans, an apron with flower print he got from god knows where and oven mittens. In his hands is a baking sheet with still steaming deliciously golden-brown cinnamon rolls.

“Welcome home Lieutenant!” Connor says with a bright smile

The image in front of Hank reminds him of a certain meme back in the days where he was younger and had a Tumblr account.

Connor is a cinnamon roll. A cinnamon roll holding cinnamon rolls. And Hank can’t stop himself from bursting into laughter.

The smile on Connor's face falters and he sets the baking sheet down on the counter “did I do something wrong, Hank?”

Hank wheezes for air and shakes his head “no, Connor you didn’t” he says between bouts of laughter “I would say it’s actually the opposite and you did everything right.” He walks up to Connor still chuckling and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in the android’s hair.

Connor melts in his embrace, wrapping his arms around Hank’s shoulders. The smile is back on his face once they separate a bit and Hank puts a sweet kiss on the Android’s forehead, he smiles, gently cupping Connors cheek with one hand and caressing the cheekbone this his thumb.

“I had a pretty bad day, a new case came in, but you just made everything better somehow.”

“all I did was baking cinnamon rolls”

“it’s a millennial thing, look up Tumblr and the internet culture there in the 10s if you want to understand what that means!” Hanks grin is soppy and lopsided, but he doesn’t care. There is a warmth in his chest that hasn’t been there for years, not since Coles mother left the two of them, not since Cole died. He wants to keep it.

The LED on Connors temple starts spinning yellow and Connor does that blinking thing with his eyes that tells Hank that he’s currently looking up information. Then a grin spreads on the android’s face.

“Are you implying that I am a cinnamon roll?” he replies cheekily, and Hank can feel heat creeping onto his face. Sometimes he forgets how scarily good his partner is at deducing and drawing connections between things.

“Maybe,” he says as casually as he can right now and then tries to change the subject “they smell delicious! Are you gonna glaze them?”

Connor frees himself from the arms that are still loosely around his middle and turns to pick one cinnamon roll from the counter. He must have made multiple batches because there is a cutting board with already cooled ones. The cinnamon roll is placed into Hank's hands. there are big sugar crystals on it instead of a thick sugar glaze, the texture is soft and the melted sugar on the bottom slightly crispy. It’s utterly delicious.

“It’s delicious!” Hank says between bites, mouth half full.

“Thank you,” Connor says with a sincerity that makes Hank want to hide his face “it is a Swedish recipe with cinnamon and cardamom, I found it on a blog run by an old Swedish lady." He turns back to the counter to remove his apron and then leans down to scratch Sumo who has just woken up from a nap behind the ears.

The big dog trots over to Hank to greet him. Hank puts down the remains of his cinnamon roll on the kitchen table and crouches to pet Sumo.

“You said something about a new case earlier?” Connor asks after a minute of silence.

“Yes, someone smashed in the head of an AX400 named Lisa with a hammer, I hoped you could help me with identifying her murder weapon.” He looks up at Connor and sees a soft smile on his face, Hank knows how bored Connor gets confined to their home, so a bit of casework never hurts.

Wait. Their home. _Their_ home… Hank decides that he likes the taste of that particular combination of words and what they imply.

“I would very much like that” Connor replies

It’s incredibly and ridiculously domestic and Hank loves every second of it.

It’s not always like this, Hank has his bad days where all he wants to do is to lay down and grief for his son, and Connor has his emotional crises from time to time when he gets overwhelmed by the fact that he can feel now. And both are still haunted by their past, Hank by the car crash and Coles dead and Connor by Amanda’s manipulation, but they have each other now and neither of them has to go through all that shit alone, which makes it not exactly better but bearable.

~~And maybe this really is love~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortly after I finished the first fic, someone on twitter called Connor a cinnamon roll and then the picture of Connor holding a tray of cinnamon rolls has been stuck in my head. Wich, in the end, leads to this story. so here you have it :D  
> also, I almost tripled my word count on this chapter, oops...
> 
> (I also might have a sketch of Connor in that band shirt hugging Hank from behind lying around, I might even clean that up and post that here on a later date. But only if you want me to do so)
> 
> Now back to learning for the finals!


	3. Love and other sweet things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor bakes and Hank worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's almost through her finals! This girl is! Only two test remaining and then I am done (in every iteration of the word). But after like 6 exams I had to take a short break to do ANYTHING but coursework! (Which means writing fanfiction)
> 
> As always, just tell me should you find spelling/grammar mistakes, I will love you forever for it!

It’s one week before Christmas, it’s a Sunday, Hank is on the couch reading an old well-read book from his collection while lazily petting Sumo with one hand and Connor is currently in a baking spree making the entire house smell like Christmas cookies.

“I don’t know Hank, but I find the process of cooking and baking somewhat relaxing, I Enjoy it. I know that with my current hard and software I am unable to fully enjoy and consume food, but I find the smell of it quite… pleasant” He had said when Hank had asked him what the hell had gotten into him lately with all the cooking and baking.

They have quite the collection by now. Connor likes to search the internet for recipes and the fact that he can read and understand almost every language leads to quite a diverse collection of cookies from places all over the world.

Yesterday when Hank had come home from work with the house smelling like baked sugary goodness once again, he had confronted Connor with the fact that someone would have to eat all the food he produced and that if he really wanted to make Hank eat healthier, this definitely wasn’t the right way to do it.

Connor had shrugged and replied with a “maybe you could take some to work, we could just donate the rest” and then handed Hank one of his newest creations. An oatmeal vanilla cookie from Scandinavia that practically melted in Hank's mouth.

Not that Hank is really complaining. He likes this, this domesticity. Likes the fact that Connor has found something to occupy his thoughts. But he’s still worried that Connor is going to go a bit stir crazy if he doesn’t get to go back to work soon.

“I was built for research Hank, I was programmed to be curious, to investigate, to find the facts and if I can’t do that what good am I?” he had said about a week ago when they were both cuddling in bed late at night. And Hank wishes he wasn’t so emotionally repressed and actually good with handling those sorts of things, but as things are all he had been able to do to give Connor at least some comfort was to tighten his arms around the young man and place small kisses all over his face.

He’s been watching the android more closely ever since, scared of what might happen should it get worse, should nothing change. Can Androids get depression? Hank doesn’t want to have to find out.

 

A hand placed on his shoulder brings him back to the present. Connor places a jam filled shortcrust [cookie](https://static.chefkoch-cdn.de/ck.de/rezepte/342/342184/1066295-960x720-linzer-kolatschen.jpg) dusted with powdered sugar in Hank's hand.

“I finished baking. Do you want to try it?” the curiosity in Connor's voice is almost palpable. Hank smiles up at him and takes a bite. It’s buttery, the cookie slightly salty and the redcurrant jam sweet and almost bursting with flavor. Hank closes his eyes, lets out a deep sigh and shoves the rest of the pastry in his mouth. How anyone without taste buds can make food taste so fucking delicious is a mystery to him. Not that he’s complaining!

“Is it good?” Connor asks sounding a bit insecure and that just cannot be. Hank grabs his collar and yanks him down into a definitely not so chaste kiss. The Android looks slightly dazed when they separate, wide eyes blinking fast watching Hank lick the sugar from his fingers.

“Definitely!”

“I…” Connor says, Yellow LED spinning fast. He is clearly searching for the right words but seems to give up this particular quest after a couple of seconds in favor of pulling Hank into another kiss that leaves the lieutenant breathless.

They stare at each other for a minute, hands and fingers entwined.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Hank?”

Hank huffs a laugh “of course you can”

“I’ve been wondering for a while what…” Connor stops, eyes blinking and LED spinning almost incredibly fast “…I” his grip on Hank's hand goes slack, face going void of any emotion and is posture straightens.

Hanks eyebrows furrow “Connor? Everything ok?” he slowly gets up from his seat and gently cups his shoulders “you ok?” he asks again when android doesn’t react.

And then suddenly Connors face fills with something Hank can only describe as anxiety “I just received a broadcast from Markus,” he whispers as if scared by his own voice “the government has come to a decision concerning labor laws, there will be an announcement in half an hour” he stares at Hank, eyes wide and pleading and his voice breaks “Hank!”

The lieutenant pulls Connor into his arms and presses a kiss into his hair “it will be ok, everything will be ok.” Hank murmurs over and over and he’s not sure who he’s trying to convince more, Connor or himself.

“And what if not? What am I supposed to do Hank.” Connor says after a minute and hides his face in Hank's shoulder, shaking like a leave.

“We’ll find a way, ok? We’ll find something. And we’ll keep trying.”

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later Connor finds himself on the couch literally on the edge of his seat, Hank sitting next to him, holding his hand, looking equally as tense as Connor feels. The Android’s other hand is buried in Sumo’s soft fur, the dog’s head lying in his lab

On the TV in front of them, president Warren is stepping on the podium

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I have come to announce that we have come to a decision concerning the Android Situation. Last month we had to realize that Androids are indeed another intelligent species and are alive. Today, at 4 pm we have come to the decision that being alive means having needs and wishes, that being alive and becoming alive on American soil makes them US citizens and as such, they have the duties and rights of every American citizen. This will be written into law by a new amendment to the constitution. The 28th amendment.”

She pauses for a second and Connor leans forward a bit which earns him a protesting whine from Sumo

“From tomorrow on, Androids will have the right to work and the duty to pay taxes, they will have the right to buy, inherit and own property, to marry and the right to raise children. Furthermore, it has been decided that the control over Cyberlife and all their assets will be handed over to the android organization Jericho”

She keeps talking but Connor isn't listening anymore. His cheeks are wet, his breathing is uneven, and his emotions are a mess as he desperately tries to process what just happened.

“You did it!” Hank says eyes suspiciously moist, squeezing Connors hand and then Connor finds himself pulled into a warm embrace by the human.

“Tomorrow you’re coming with me to the station and we’ll get your job back!”

Connor clings to Hank desperately like a drowning man, sobbing against his shoulder, crying tears of relief and happiness. Relief about no longer being suspended in uncertainty, no longer not knowing what might happen to him. Nothing is set in stone but at least, now he has a chance.

This must be what happiness feels like

 

* * *

 

The next morning Connor leaves stasis mode at 6 am, feeling jittery and anxious. They’re going to the station in one and a half hours, that is if he can convince Hank to be on time.

Connor carefully slips out of Hank's arms, trying not to wake the human up. He will let him sleep for another half an hour and prepare breakfast in the meantime. Coffee and scrambled eggs should improve Hanks mood despite the early hour. He quietly walks out of the room, Hank's DPD hoody hanging loose on his body but so warm and the smell of his partner still clinging to it somehow comforting. He will prepare breakfast, make coffee, dress, wake up Hank and then take Sumo on a quick walk while Hank showers and eats. At least that’s the plan.

Connor cracks two eggs into a small bowl, adding a splash of milk, a few herbs and salt and pepper to it and then proceeds to pour it into a nonstick pan. According to the internet (and multiple dietary journals he read) eggs are supposed to be filling over a longer period. but he’ll still throw in a few cherry tomatoes at the end just to make it healthier. He wants Hank to be as healthy as he can be, so he can stay alive for as long as possible. Maybe it’s selfish but Connor will live for maybe a thousand years if he’s careful, but Hank might live another… 50, 60 years. And that is if he turns towards a healthier lifestyle. That’s only a blink in Connors lifetime, so every second more is worth millions.

He stirs the eggs so deeply lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the bedroom door open, doesn’t hear Hank walking into the kitchen, doesn’t notice the footsteps as the human walks up to him.

Only Hank's warm arms sneaking around his waist bring him back to reality.

“Hank!” he says slightly startled “you weren’t supposed to be up for another 17 minutes”

Hank buries his face in Connor's hair and gently kisses the spot behind his ear “well today is an important day for you, wouldn’t want to be late” he grumbles, voice still laced with sleep.

His words put a smile on Connor's face, he relaxes back into the embrace and continues stirring the eggs.

“Thank you.” He says softly, the arms around him tighten, another kiss Is pressed into his hair.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re gonna be fine love”

Connor freezes for a second. Love. He blinks and takes a deep breath and then decides that he likes that term of endearment. Likes being called that. It’s new and Hank probably only called him that because he is still tired and his brain to mouth filter is not working just yet but… he would not mind being called that. Definitely wouldn’t mind it. He twists his head around and kisses Hank's temple.

“I believe it should be possible for you to shower and get dressed before breakfast is ready. Don’t worry, I will prepare coffee for you”

“But you’re comfortable…” Hank says yawning.

“Come on,” Connor gently nudges his partner “the shower will help you wake up, and then we can eat”

“You mean I will eat and you will watch me eat…”

“Maybe” Connor grins.

Hank sighs and kisses Connors cheek “I guess I’ll go then”

Connor watches the human pad out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Sumo comes into the room and up to Connor, nudging his leg and whining. The android leans down, feeding Sumo a piece of scrambled eggs and gently scratching behind his ears “don’t worry I will feed you in a minute” he says gently.

When the eggs are done he cuts a few cherry tomatoes in half and adds them to the mixture. He toasts bread (whole wheat) and spreads it with margarine (because in Connors opinion there is already more than enough cholesterol in the eggs), he arranges the food on a plate and then pauses, looking at the tins holding the Christmas cookies. Connor wants Hank to be happy, and Hanks likes Connors baking. So maybe… he walks over to the boxes and pulls out the one with the cookies he baked yesterday, the ones that made Hank make those noises when he tried them, Connor liked the noises Hank made, they made him feel… warm (?) inside. He takes one cookie out of the box and places it next to the toast on the plate. Yes, that’s better. Now to feed Sumo. The dog scrambled to his bowl as Connor gets the dog food down from its place on the fridge.

“There you go Sumo,” he says filling the dog's bowl “go on, eat!”

Then Connor goes to make Hank's coffee just as the human comes back into the kitchen.

“Thanks for the breakfast Con,” he says following it up with a gentle kiss. Hank's hair is damp from the shower and his breath smells like mint, he rubs a hand on Connor's shoulder, his gaze affectionate. Connor could drown it this moment and he wouldn’t regret anything. “come on, go dress, I’ve got it from here”

When Connor steps back into the kitchen 15 minutes later, showed, dressed and hair carefully brushed into order, Hank looks up from his breakfast and newspaper and promptly drops his fork.

He visibly swallows, eyes wide for a second before scrambling to get his face back under control. Connor squirms a bit under his intense stare, not quite knowing how to handle the situation.

Finally, Hank clears his throat “looking good Connor…” and then hastily returns to his newspaper, picking the fork back up.

Connor looks down at himself, he’s wearing a dark navy blue three-piece suit and a black tie. He bought the clothes a month ago when Hank had taken him shopping, bought it in the hopes of it becoming his new work clothes one day. The only things remaining from his old uniform are his shoes, no reason to get rid of a perfectly good pair of dress shoes, especially since they fit like… well like they were made for him. They are elegant and practical, no need to replace them.

He looks back up at Hank “I am only wearing my work clothes”

Hank puts down the newspaper “well they suit you.” He reaches for his coffee and takes a sip, Connor sits down on the other side of the table and lays down his head on his folded arms to watch Hank eat the last few pieces of scrambled eggs and tomatoes still on his plate. The Christmas cookie is already gone just like the toast.

“Is it good?” he asks after a minute of staring

“Hmm?” Hank looks up from the article he had been reading “the food? Yes, it is, for someone who doesn’t have to eat you’re quite good a cooking!”

Connor smiles happily and slips one arm out from under his head to pet Sumo who moved to lay down at his feet.

“Shall we walk Sumo together?”

“I was actually planning on letting him run a few rounds around the garden and then driving to the station early.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Well it’s your first day or well kind of the day of your official job application, I wanted to make a good impression, and I kind of suspect there to be a hell fuckton of paperwork waiting for us. Best to start early.”

Connor lifts his head and blinks while trying to arrange the underlying information. Hank wants to early. For him. Huh? Apparently, Hank has no problem with being on time when it’s for the sake of others. He carefully isolates that information and puts it in the file called Hank (and the multiple backups of that particular file).

“Ok, but then we should take him on an extra-long round this evening”

Hank shrugs “fine by me” he downs the rest of his coffee and puts the last piece of food in his mouth. “well I’m done, wanna get ready for work?”

Connor smiles up at him, warmth spreading through his system and he is hit by a sudden realization. This is love. Right here. Right now. This. This moment, this man in front of him and his feelings for that man. Love. Love and nothing less.

 

~~And he will do everything he can to keep it~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will probably be sometime next weekend. 
> 
> I also gave myself way too many feels while writing that. One of the two of them need to finally get a grip and successfully initiate a conversation about their relationship status or so help me...  
> (these stupid characters... always having a mind of their own and not listening to what their author wants)
> 
> Also, the "Connor bakes to have something to do and not think about the fact that he has no idea in which direction his life is heading" thing is kind of a shameless self-insert.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
